As is generally well known, covered railway freight cars, conventionally known as boxcars, are utilized extensively to transport cargo between cargo terminals. The cargo is generally loaded or unloaded through sliding doors disposed within the longitudinal side of the boxcar when the boxcar is parked parallel to the edge of the cargo terminal. Such loading/unloading process is characterized by higher than desirable efforts and costs, since the process is achieved by a material handling vehicle, such as a conventional fork lift truck, that can only access the cargo through these doors, necessitating frequent turns and longer travel distances. Although multiple fork lift trucks can be employed, only one such vehicle is able to enter and exit enclosed confines.
Similarly, the over-the-road trailer van is usually loaded or unloaded by a single material handling vehicle through the end doors also resulting in higher then desirable loading/unloading efforts and costs.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved enclosed railway freight car or an over-the-road trailer van that reduces loading/unloading efforts and costs.